equestripediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rarity
|type= |status= |alignment= |affliation=Elements of Harmony |debut=''Friendship is Magic #1'' |sex= |hometown=Ponyville |occupation=Fashion Designer |residence=Carousel Boutique |mane_color(s)=Lavander |coat_color(s)=White |eye_color=Example |horn_color=Blue |wings_color= |pets=Opalescence |friends=Mane Six Spike |enemies=Queen Chrysalis Discord King Sombra |interest=Fashion Beauty Art |relationships= |relatives=Sweetie Belle (Sister) |cartoon_equivalent= |toy_equivalent= |image2= |caption2= }} Rarity is a member of the Mane Six and represents the Element of Generosity. She is a white Unicorn and though not nearly as powerful as Twilight Sparkle in the magical arts, is strong enough to hold her own against most threats. Befitting of her element, Rarity is kind and charitable, though can be stuck up and even violent in certain situations. In spite of her posh, well groomed and highly civilized nature, Rarity is incredibly brave and will go through great lengths to protect those she cares about. Rarity lives alone in Carousel Boutique, but is often visited by her little sister, Sweetie Belle and occasionally by her parents. Rarity is both a proud buisnesspony and artist whose made quite a name for herself among Ponyville and elsewhere given her high quality goods and big heart. Rarity would go onto participating in virtually every major story arc in the Friendship is Magic comic series in some way or another, whether she be a driving focus of the plot, a major character or some pony who tags along to help her friends. Though not a fighter by heart, Rarity has likewise been involved in much of the major battles throughout the comics run. Though usually not as effective as her friend, Rarity proves to be a valuable asset in these battles. Biography Background Personal Life Talents Career Early Life The Magic Begins Call of the Cutie Cutie Mark Chronicles Return of Harmony Pageants & Ponies A Canterlot Wedding The Return of Queen Chrysalis The morning after the Cutie Mark Crusaders were attacked by Fluttershy's Pets, Rarity had greeted the odd acting Sweetie Belle. Though concerned over her sisters well-being, Rarity instead focuses on the hat she was currently designing. Later, Rarity joins up with her friends, who are noticing the bizarre happenings with the townsfolk not quite acting like themselves. However, along with her friends, she is then chased by the crowd into Golden Oak Library. Now in the library, Rarity and Twilight deduce that perhaps the townsfolk were replaced by the Changelings, and that Queen Chrysalis was behind the plot the whole time. Twilight rights a letter to Princess Celestia about what is transpiring, but to her dismay, she gets form lettered instead, confusing Rarity in the process. In light of this, Applejack and Rainbow Dash decide to take matters into their own hands. Twilight urges Applejack and the others to come up with a proper plan first, which gives Pinkie Pie an idea. She ops for them to act like the Changelings. Moving sluggishly like a zombie, the plan goes off without a hitch, although they do draw the attention of a Changeling impersonating Derpy Hooves, it doesn't last to long, leading them free to continue on their adventure. Rarity notices the poor Derpy Hooves trapped in a pod, but doesn't free her yet. Instead, she and the rest of her friends head towards the green, pulsating building which Spike assumes to be the Changelings base of operation. Spikes assumption would prove correct as the building hosts not only the bulk of the Changelings, but also where the ponies are being held. Rarity, among her friends, barges in, ready to kick some flank while demanding the Changelings to give her back her sister. Before the battle begins, the Changelings shapeshift to look more like Pinkie Pie to confuse and disorganize their attackers. Rarity and Applejack agree that it's a nightmarish sight, but Pinkie finds the prospect of their being multiple versions of her to be delightful, much to Twilight's chagrin. While the battle is going on, Rarity changes Pinkie's hairstyle in order to make her different from the Changeling crowd. This tactic would prove quite effective. Rainbow Dash tells Rarity to pretend like the Changelings are last years fashion trend, which sends her into a rage in which she blast three Changelings away. While the battle itself is going well, the Mane Six are beginning to get outnumbered by the Changelings. This prompts Pinkie Pie to use her cannon to blast away at the Changelings, demobilizing all of them at once. Afterwards, Rarity helps out in the process of searching for her sister. Much to her horror, she doesn't come across her sister or any or the other Cutie Mark Crusaders. Still, she doesn't give up hope, stating that they must be somewhere near. During this time, Pinkie Pie grosses out and annoys Pinkie with a crude joke while Spike starts suffering from a coughing fit. After Rainbow Dash helps him by giving him a good smack, Spike regurgitates an odd looking, green orb. Rarity quickly deduces that it can't be a gem, while Fluttershy wonders if its an egg and Twilight hopes its from the Princess. As it turns out, the orb is actually from the wretched Queen Chrysalis. Chrysalis mentions that she's sure they realized that certain ponies were missing from the village prompting Rarity and Applejack to threaten Chrysalis. Rarity directly confronts Chrysalis, but nothing comes from it. Instead, Chrysalis gives the Ponies three days to save their friends, or else something "bad" will happen. Twilight realizes that in three days, the Secretariat Comet will pass through the Horse Head Nebula will cause effects on every magical creature, leaving Princess Celestia temporarily unable to act. Fluttershy suggest they get some sort of help if they're to invade the Changeling Kingdom, to which Rarity fantasizing about getting a Royal Guard to accompany them. Afterwards, Rarity and Applejack start to leave their friends, both realizing that it's a obvious trap, but that their sisters need their help. Twilight stops the two in their tracks, realizing how dangerous it could be to go in without a plan, causing tension to grow among the group. Regardless of any tension, the six ponies set off on their adventure into the great beyond as the sun begins to set. The following day, Rarity and her friends find themselves in the Macintosh Hills. Twilight formulates a plan to get to the Changeling Kingdom faster by cutting through the Appaloosan Mountains and Forest of Leota. Although Twilights plan is initially met with backlash by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, Rarity agrees to it, realizing just how little time they actually have to save the three fillies. After their is concern whether or not they will be able to actually find their destination, Rarity assures them all that she'll be able to find the entrance to the Appaloosan Mountains. In no time, they find themselves at the gate of the mountain, guarded by the statues of Ziggy and Stardust respectively. Although intimidated, they enter anyway. Now in the mountains cave, Rarity is intimidated by the massive spiderweb and remarks that the cave appears to be heavily mined with no gems left, only rocks. Out of nowhere, Rarity hears a massive scream calling for the Ponies. Before them, they encounter a massive Cave Troll, who can't contain himself over how pretty the Ponies are. He picks up Fluttershy and starts to groom her mane. Rarity orders him to put her down, but instead the troll picks up Rainbow Dash and begins to groom her hair instead. A mortified Rarity looks at the site in bewilderment while Applejack mocks Dash and Twilight tries to think of a way to stop the Cave Troll from continuing. Rarity comes up with an idea. She makes her way towards rocks and vines and begins to get to work. When questioned by Twilight, who doesn't know what's going on, Pinkie tells her to be quiet and let the artist work. As it turns out, Rarity is making rock replicas of herself and her friends in order to distract the simple minded troll. The plan goes off without a hitch and the Troll absolutely loves his new companions. While Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are happy to be free, and Pinkie is happy that the Troll found new friends, Rarity is horrified by the fact that the Troll calls the replica of her "George". Twilight tries to get her friends to leave the site, but Rarity is still saddened by being call George, a fact that Rainbow Dash exploits, calling her by the same name with a playfully snide expression on her face. Afterwards, Fluttershy decides that the Troll wasn't really a beast, to which Rarity replies that the troll got stick stuck in her mane was a rather bestial act. Nightmare Rarity Zen And The Art of Gazebo Repair The Fall of Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls Neigh Anything Trip Down Memory Lane The Salty Sea Mare Rest and Relaxation Piracy Onto the High Seas! The Opposite Town The Mermaids Magic How Rarity Got Her Groove Chamber of Extreme Knitting Ponyacci The Shapeshifter Pet Show The Delivery Daring Do Double Dare Bookworms The Weird Worm Different Worlds Daring Do! Sappy Romance Void Lord of the Ponies Captains Log Pony Noir Final Confrontation Birthday The Crystal Ghost The Curious Case of Charity Princess Twilight Sparkle Twilight's Kingdom Reflections Back To Where You've Never Been Before Across Space and Time Nom! Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo Power Ponies The Return of Mane-iac The Good, the Bad and the Ponies Fine Furry Friends Fair The Root of the Problem Ponymania Hardwork Ponyville Days Ponyville Players Dramarama Night of the Living Apples Siege of the Crystal Empire MISSING! The Awesome Two Wings Mares from S.M.I.L.E. Rainbow Dash and the Very Bad Day Pinkie's Party Secret Suite Ponies of Dark Water The Sad Princess Election Battle of the Two Sisters Chaos Theory Razzle-Dazzle Ruse From the Shadows Animal Sanctuary Crystal Diplomacy Wings Over Yakyakistan Other Adventures Final Destination Under a Sparkling Sea Under the Sparkling Sea Tomodachi wa Mahou Pucchi Gumi Best!! I Love Rarity! Welcome to Ponyville The Dragons on Dazzle Island Seaponies Make a Splash! Appearance Cutie Mark Alternate Forms Personality Rarity, as her element denotes, is a kind-hearted pony who often goes out of her way to lend a helping hoof to others, whether they be friends or strangers. Despite her kind heart, Rarity can be vain, rude, mean and even violent at times. In spite of these flaws, Rarity maintains good relations with most everyone she knows given her generous actions and caring heart. Rarity is a loving friend and sister who showers her friends and family with affection. Although she may appear to be rather "prissy", Rarity is more then capable of holding her own in danger and is willing to fight back when attacked. Much like Twilight, Rarity often dislikes engaging in direct combat however and instead prefers to find other solutions. Although, unlike Twilight who tries to find diplomatic solutions, Rarity instead prefers to cause confusion or annoyance on the enemy lines. Rarity has a bad tendency to force her opinions and mindsets onto others and gets angry when they don't share the same opinions. Rarity is very dramatic and will become miserable when stuff doesn't go her way. Relationships Rarity is very protective of her little sister, Sweetie Belle and loves her deeply. Whenever she fears Sweetie is unhappy, Rarity goes out of her way to make her sister happy and tend to her needs, something Sweetie occasionally takes advantage of. Likewise, whenever Sweetie Belle is in harms way, Rarity springs into action to defend her or rescue her. The feelings are mutual as Sweetie Belle has great admiration for her sister and views her as her hero. Although Rarity dearly loves all of her friends, she has developed particularly special bonds with Twilight Sparkle, Applejack and Spike. Twilight has considered Rarity to be her best friend on a few occasions, such as the Ponyville Days event and the two often enjoy each others company. Being the only magic casters in the Mane Six, the two often work together to solve complicated problems that raw strength just can't cut. Although Rarity is sometimes put off by Twilight's slightly rustic way of life, she always puts her differences aside to have a good time with her dear friend. Rarity and Applejack have a somewhat vitriolic friendship. The two argue with one another constantly and just so happen to be on the opposite side of many things, whether it be views on problems or other, more complicated issues. The two are often forced to bare the others company due to their younger sisters being the best of friends. Despite their differences, Applejack and Rarity will not hesitate to risk their life to protect the other and love each other as friends. The two are sometimes united under circumstances, such as protecting their sisters from harms way or helping out other friends. Spike is in love with Rarity, and considers her to be "everything" to him. Spike is always going out of his way to help Rarity or shower her with affection and gave her a box of chocolate when Ponyville had a party celebrating the ponies they love. For the most part, Rarity doesn't appear to share the same romantic feelings towards Spike, but finds his jesters charming and truly cares for him as a friend. Rarity peppers Spike with friendly, sometimes sisterly love Personas and alter-egos Nightmare Rarity Queen Rarity Princess Rarity Powers and abilities Powers Abilities Temporary Powers Paraphernalia Equipment Attire Literally Residence Alternate Timelines Appearances Gallery Sources Conjecture Notes Trivia * After Twilight becomes an Alicorn, Rarity becomes the only member of the Mane Six to be the sole representation of her type. Recommended Reading * Nightmare Rarity References Category:Main Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Ponies Category:Unicorns Category:Issue 1 Debut Category:Elements of Harmony Category:A to Z Category:Vessels of Nightmare